The Protecter In A Suit
by TheMaroonMaid
Summary: Jeff travels unknowingly to the human world, and Slender is not happy at all. Slender decides to show Jeff just how strict he can be to correct him.


"Let me go, would ya?" Jeff snapped, pushing against the black tentacle that wrapped around his waist.

Another tentacle took Jeff's hands and held them together. Jeff hissed in pain from the burns, and Slender eased his grip.

~_Hush, child. You've gotten yourself into enough trouble as it is~ _Slender snapped.

I suppose you're wondering what Jeff could have done this time, hm? Well, I'll tell you.

There is a portal that is used only to travel _to_ the human world, where the killers wreak their havoc upon them. As it is, some killers are foolish enough to go to the human world without a slender to teleport them back. See, the portal is to stay inconspicuous and cannot be used to go _back_ to the demon world, for the humans would surely try and go there if a killer was caught using it. The demons live peaceful lives and do not wish to be annoyed with humans romping around.

Now, Jeffery, being... well, we'll just say _innocent_, he had seen the Slender exit from an unusual direction in the forest, and decided to find out what the man was doing. He had found the teleporter, which us humans call a well, and used it. The Slender man had found his absence rather quickly, and immediately went back to the well. He found Jeff trying to heal himself with an old cloth in an alley. The Slender pitied him, but his anger was far to high for any pity to be shown to the teen he had found.

Don't all killers use the teleporter? Well, yes, but slender man accompanies them, and they go at night, where they cannot be seen as well. It was day-time when Jeffery had gone.

Jeff had burns, cuts, bruises, and possibly a twisted ankle. The Slender shook his head, and teleported back to the demon world. Back to the mansion.

* * *

"Ow, ow! Stop!" Jeff whined, pulling his wrist back from the cream.

The Slender snatched it back and finished, wrapping it in a bandage. Jeff glared at Slender, as he had the entire time.

~_I __could__ have left you to suffer your wounds, you ungrateful snot~_

Jeff opened his mouth to argue, but Slender hushed him.

~_You've plenty coming to you, Jeffery. I'd not mouth off to the one that's giving it to you~  
_Jeff glared hatefully. Slender lifted him from the tub-side by his upper-arm and told him to walk forward, testing his ankle.

Jeff scoffed, but took an unsteady step forward. He cried out, and fell forward into Slender's chest. The slender caught him, and steadied him. Jeff blushed and looked away.

~_Go to you bedroom and wait there, Jeffery~_

"Why should I?" Jeff countered.

~_Because if you make me __put__ you in your room, you will not enjoy the results~ _

"What? I already know you're just gonna make me clean something," Jeff sniffed.

The slender had had enough of this child today, and wished to relax as soon as time allowed, and he knew that the teen had not learned his lesson. He had to punish him, and planned to do just that. The child was only making his immediate future more unpleasant.

~_My intentions are far from that, Jeff. Do comply with my request~_

Jeff scowled, but limped carefully down the hall to his room.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, Jeff's door opened and Slender entered. Jeff restrained the urge to look at him, though something was telling him that something was off. Jeff kept his eyes shut and tried to push the feeling away. Before he could react, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. Jeff bit back a yelp as he landed wrong on his foot.

"What are you doing?" Jeff snapped at the man.

~_Correct your reckless behavior_~ Slender replied.

Before Jeff could react, the slender sat on the edge of the bed and drew the teen killer over his lap. The faceless man put an arm around Jeff's middle to secure him. Jeff's stomach turned and his eyes widened as his face went red from embarrassment. He couldn't speak as he realized what his current position would lead to.

His breath caught as a hand landed squarely on his backside. Jeff found his voice and spoke out angrily towards the slender.

"Slender, let me go!" He demanded, struggling.

Fear replaced the majority of his anger as he remembered the last time he'd been in this position... before he had met the man punishing him now. He felt vulnerable and unprotected, and he didn't like it one bit.

~_Hush, child. I will not hesitate to add more if you fight me~_ Slender scolded, his hand falling again.

Ignoring his warning, Jeff increased his struggles, desperate to escape his predicament. His face was red and his mind was racing as he tried to break free. Slender man's grip was iron-like and Jeff could not break it for anything. The teen killer drew both hands back and pushed his upper-body up against Slender's thigh.

The slender pushed him back down and took Jeff's hands in his own and held them to his back.

"Stop, stop- ow! Sle-ender!" Jeff protested, kicking and squirming, his loss of his hands a big disadvantage.

Slender increase the strength in his smacks ~_If you cause me any physical harm, you will not enjoy your near future, Jeffery~_

Jeff quickly realized that there was no breaking free, and he was helpless. He grew angry at himself for allowing this to happen, and grew even more furious at the slender. His backside hurt already, and his ankle was aching from kicking.

"Slender, stop it! Le-et me up!" Jeff shouted.

The slender shook his head and continued his pace, keeping a careful count on his smacks. 30, 31, 32... Sooner than he'd like to admit, Jeff's eyes began to sting from unshed tears. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip. His protests ceased due to the lump in his throat. As the punishment continued, the smacks stung more, and Jeff couldn't keep quiet.

He cried out and groaned against the smacks. His head lowered as the first tear fell down his cheek. His body shook with quiet sobs as he buried his face in the covers of the bed. His tears stained his face and soaked the sheets. The punishment did not cease, and Jeff's crying became increasingly louder. His breath hitched and his lungs hurt, his face was red and his backside ached and stung. The poor child was miserable, and wished only to be let up.

Slender noted the change in posture and spoke, ~_What did you do incorrectly, child?~_

He wanted to talk _now?_ Jeff didn't trust his voice, and had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could reply.

"I...went into th-e human w-world," He whimpered.

~_Is this going to be something you do in the future?~_ Slender continued.

Jeff shook his head quickly,"N-no!"

Slender stopped, but did not allow Jeff to stand, ~_What've you to say to me?~_

"I...I'm s-sorry," Jeff whimpered.

Slender released Jeff's hands and rubbed soft circles on his back. The gentle gesture brought new tears to Jeff's eyes and he cried into his sleeves. Slender lifted the teen and set him on his lap, putting his arm around him with a sigh. Jeff immediately returned the embrace and cried apologies into the slender's black suit.

~_Hush, child...the punishment is over. You're forgiven_~ Slender sighed softly.

Jeff nodded weakly and tried to calm himself, breathing deeply as his shoulders shook from his sobs. Slender man waited patiently, and allowed the killer time to calm. Jeff finally pulled away, wiping stray tears from his eyes. Slender put at hand on the teens shoulder and Jeff looked at him.

~_Understand now that you are forgiven, and that I've no intention of holding this over you. But head my warning, I will not hesitate to repeat myself. Am I clear, Jeffery?~_ Slender stated gently.

Jeff nodded weakly. Slender chuckled and put an arm around Jeff's shoulders.


End file.
